One Letter In The Trash
by LightCookie
Summary: Everywhere I saw scrunched up paper all from the trash bin. I did the nice thing by cleaning them up. Only then did a particular piece of paper caught my eye. Rated T if I need to.
1. The Deal

**A/N: Here's another story, it will take some time though but no fear, I'm always open for suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: I really do NOT need to do this alright?**

One Letter in the Trash

Chapter 1: The Deal

"So we got a deal?" The man with the English accent said.

He took out a hand. I gladly took out mine and shook it.

"Defiantly." I nod.

He takes his hand back, "Good, you leave next week. Do you have any questions, whatsoever Mr. Cooper?"

"No, I'll be in England Friday, next week."

He nodded once, "Good." he turns to leave, but spins back, "By the way, just call me Jack."

"Jack." I say to myself.

I watch Jack leave my dressing room. That was it, I'm leaving Mackenzie Falls for good, leaving Condor Studios for good. Most importantly, leaving her for good.

**A/N: Short huh? First few chapters are planned out, but again, I am open for suggestions in case I want to revise something.**


	2. A Simple Goodbye Was Enough

One Letter In The Trash

Chapter 2: A Simple Goodbye Was Enough

S.P.O.V.

I don't know why but I had a very weird feeling today.

I just didn't know it would last through the whole week. I would expect something or someone to cause some drama that tended to happen everyday, but this week felt different. The atmosphere of the studio seemed… quiet. Like there was no life. The commissary always had a happy mood that no one could explain, but it wasn't there anymore. The hallways always had some sort of issues, but nothing. Everyone acted normal, as if they took this for granted. Maybe it was just best to go home.

I made my way to my dressing room. And Tawni, was there. At least that was normal. I went into the closet and found my bag.

"I'm going home Tawni." I said.

I looked out and Tawni was sitting on her chair, scribbling on a piece of paper, or a card, with a pen

"Tawni!" I tried to get her attention.

"Yeah." she mumbled in response.

"Are you writing a letter?" It felt a first to me.

"And you have a problem with that?" She mumbled again.

"Who is it for?" I asked.

"Oh no one." She probably signed it because after she closed the card, which had a big pink and fluffy Teddy bear holding a red heart. I couldn't read the front. She put it in a white envelope. She wrote a name on the front then stood.

"Well. Bye." She smiled then walked passed me.

As she walked by, I saw the name faintly on the letter. But it was quick.

What Tawni wrote in cursive was the name "_Chad_".

I decided not to make any fuss over it, but it seemed to be aggravating me. Why the heck would Tawni write a card to Chad? Was he sick or hurt? Did he have a baby sister or something? I just wanted to peak a little, then I would forget about it. I walked towards the Mackenzie Falls studio, to find a weeping Chloe and a distraught Chad, trying to comfort her, he sounded pained and extremely upset.

I hid behind the corner, not making an appearance as I listened to the conversation.

"Chloe, it's really not a big deal." Chad sounded brave, but his voice faltered as he heard Chloe letting out another big sob.

"So leaving the cast is actually good? Leaving your family like it was a good thing." Chloe angered.

No sound from Chad. Chloe continued, "To you, two years sounds like four days, to us, two damn years sound like two _centuries_!"

Chad sounded more distressed now, "Chloe, I couldn't let this deal go by me. We all know I really need this part."

"And waste ours." Chloe whispered but I could still hear.

Her voice came back louder now, "Chad I know you, you're not coming back. Ever! If I were you, you should have start by thinking about the people who need you the most!"

"Chloe-" Chad began, but Chloe cut him off.

"A simple "goodbye, I'm leaving for the sake of my career" was enough for us. For me!" And with that she stormed off. I guess she was really angered because she walked right pass me, and not give me any sign that she noticed me. I couldn't really say much. Then I saw Chad next to me. He was on the ridge of crying.

"Why are you here?" He almost growled.

I just locked eyes with him, and I could really see the sadness. I wasn't in the mood of saying anything. At all. I turned and walked away. I could feel Chad's eyes still locked at me. But again, I wasn't in the mood.

The next day. God, I don't know. Even with plenty of time to organize and take in on what happened, I still felt like my heart hit the floor really hard. I didn't even had any feeling for the guy! But that pained look of his was enough for _me_ to cry! I stopped at my dressing room and once again I saw Tawni, writing on another card. I threw my bag on the orange chair and landed with a soft thump.

"Sonny I need you to sign this for me." Tawni said.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing much, just sign it." She gestured her hand out to me with the pen.

I just took it and signed underneath the writing. At the top it wrote "Dear Chad,".

Tawni groaned, "Ugh, I need new nail polish for the-" she stopped herself when she glanced at me. She just took her pen back, put the card in an envelope and signed "_To Chad_" then stood and took the card with her.

This time, I was annoyed.

So Random wasn't much of a help, but I acted as happy as possible to the others, so they couldn't notice I was confused. I went into the dressing room. I noticed the card for Chad on Tawni's desk. I guess she forgot to give it to him or something. I looked around and Tawni was no where to be found. So I took the envelope and opened it. The card had to cartoon characters hugging. One was crying while the other had a suitcase and a plane waiting for him. On top it wrote "I'll miss you". I opened it and it was the card I signed. Tawni's signature was underneath mine.

The letter wrote, "_Dear Chad, I know we all had some rough spots, not to mention with Sonny. But I promise you we all love you way too much. I just don't want you to go away. But I guess we all have our careers to catch on, right? I know you will have a great time on your new movie. I just can't believe you leave Condor Studios like that? Well good luck! With all hearts and love and make-up. Tawni and Sonny. P.S. Can you get Brad Pitts' number for me? P.P.S. I also need Taylor Lautner's number if possible. P.P.P.S. And please don't be upset about Sonny, she'll make it." _then it was both of our signatures. I gulped and put the card back into the envelope but I held on to it. Then I ran. To Mackenzie Falls.

It was quiet so I was safe. The doors were open way out so anyone can come. I entered, hoping no one noticed.

"What are you doing here?" A voiced asked.

I jerked my head towards the voice and saw Chad with a luggage with him. So it was true. I stood there in silence and he had the same pained eyes from yesterday.

"Why are you leaving?" I whispered. I think my voiced cracked.

It took him awhile to respond "You heard. From yesterday, didn't you?" he made it sound it more like a fact than a question.

I waited. Chad sighed. "Look it's not really a big deal. I need to move on. I got a new movie deal in England and-"

"And you decided to make your cast miserable and go away from the people who actually do love you. _Wow_ great way of moving on." I cut.

"Why do you care anyway?" He looked like he wanted to yell.

I chuckled, but it came out dark, "Chad I'm happy for you. I understand if you need to move on from here. But... Why didn't you tell me? I wasn't going to cry over you or anything."

He frowned but changed back to normal. Although his eyes showed so different. Then he nodded and try to smile.

"Well, I should really go." He was about to go until I stopped him.

I gave him the envelope with the card inside, "This is from me and Tawni. I didn't read it though." I lied at the end, but he took it and smiled.

"Thanks." He put the envelope in his pocket.

I was going to miss him, sort of. But if he was leaving, might as well mean it as a friend. I wrapped my arms around his neck to a hug. Chad took it by surprise but in a matter of seconds, he wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me tighter. We let go at the same time. He made a last farewell nod before walking out the door. And I didn't stop him. Even though in the back of my mind, that little voice said "_you idiot! You missed your chances! Hope you're happy!"._

AN: Sorry about the confusion. It was late and I was tired and I accidently put the wrong story! Please forgive me!


End file.
